


Familiar

by BlueHimpocampus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHimpocampus/pseuds/BlueHimpocampus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is at the Dursleys after his fifth year. There, he gets a letter that is supposedly from Sirius. The letter tells him some disturbing news and the young man decides to find out more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone !  
> This my new Harry Potter fiction and it's something I've been working on for quite some time. It's unbeta so excuse any mistakes as english is not my first langage.  
> As always, the characters nore the world of Harry Potter are mine. It's the property of J.K. Rowling.  
> Enjoy !

The night was falling on a very little known area, not far off London. A young boy was turning restlessly in his bed. Nightmares plaguing his mind. It had been only a week since his godfather had died and he still felt the burning guilt over it. Sirius had come to the department of mystery to save him. If he could have kept his mind closed to the horrible plans of Voldemort, nothing would have happened.

Harry Potter finally woke up. It was nearing midnight and he hadn’t been allowed out of his room all day. They “forgot” to give him anything to eat or drink. Harry was glad that he had had the forethought to hid bottles and food in his clothing every time he could. Suddenly, he heard a tap tapping sound against his window. The bars had been removed in his fourth year because some of the neighbors complained to the Dursley about their treatment of him. They had said that it wasn’t any wonder that their nephew was a criminal if they treated him like one.

Harry went to his window and opened it only to find an owl he didn’t recognize. He let it in and looked suspiciously at the letter that was attached to its leg. No one had written to him since he’d been sent to his very own hell, as he called the Dursley’s home in his head. He had hoped that Ron or Hermione would have send him comforting words or just anything to keep the horrible thoughts of what happened at the ministry out of his head.

After all, they were the ones that could best relate, having been there themselves. The owl hooted loudly, waking Harry from his thoughts. If uncle Vernon heard an owl in his room, he was going to get the beating of a lifetime.

He walked to it and took the letter; the owl went on Hedwige’s perch meaning the letter needed an answer. Harry opened it, excited to have finally someone to give him news of the outside world. Before reading, the young man’s eyes went straight to the signature to know who his “savior” was (and wasn’t that hilarious?). What he saw made his heart stop for a minute then beat faster than it ever did. The name written at the bottom of the letter was Lord Sirius Orion Black.

Harry sat heavily on his bed, his hands trembling. What was that ?

Sirius was dead and dead people couldn’t send letters, he was pretty sure about that one. With all the people dead in his life, if they could send letters he’d be the first to know ! The person sending him the letter was, for sure, really cruel but so few people knew about his connection to his godfather. If this was a letter from Voldemort making fun of him, Harry was going to go break some scaly ass !

The young man was staring at his letter without seeing the words and he snapped out of his state once again. He had to read the letter to know what it was all about. Even if it hurt him more than anyone could imagine, he had to know what it said.

Before he began to read though, he found a small note on the floor, he picked up and read it.

_“Dear Mister Potter, We would like to express our sincere condolences for the death of Lord Black, your Godfather. We send you this letter as per the will of one Sirius Orion Black. If you have any question concerning this letter or the mentioned will, feel free to owl us and we will answer as best we can. Griphook, manager of the Potter family, Gringotts.”_

Harry had teary eyes at the end of the small note which he read 5 times to make sure he understood every word. No one had given him condolences on Sirius’s death and even if it didn’t change anything, it didn’t bring his godfather back but it still made him feel slightly better. Looking at the letter with a whole new eye, he took it knowing it was the last words of his godfather.

He read it, his emotions in turmoil.

_“Dear Harry, If you ever read this letter, it means that I’m somehow dead…_

_I hope it was in an incredible battle were I killed all the bad guys before dying a hero. I’m guessing it’s not easy for you to read this and it’ll get even harder to read as what I’m about to tell you is not something good at all._

_I’m writing this, knowing I’m probably going to die soon since I’ve become a sort of liability it seems. Of course, you’re probably asking yourself, what the heck I’m talking about._

_After all, Good old’ Voldy doesn’t care a snake’s ass about me and the ministry isn’t too concerned with me either since they’ve been so concentrated on belittling you and Dumbledore. Well, here is where it becomes quite hard for you to believe me so I’ll ask that you keep an open mind and also that you remember that I have never lied to you and I don’t plan on doing it now._

_What you need to know is that Dumbledore lied to you on several occasions. First, you’re rich, like filthy rich. The Potter family was one of the most noble family in Great Britain. I’m telling you this because you told me that you only had one vault, which I know isn’t true you probably have at least 14 for the Potter alone and now that I’m dead you have the Black family vaults, which are quite full in their own rights._

_Second, Dumbledore knew full well I was innocent because he was the one who performed the ritual of the fidelius with the rat. He was also the head of the Wizenmagot but he never asked for my trial, weird don’t you think?_

_And last but not least, you’re mother’s love doesn’t protect you anymore and that is extremely important Harry. Since good Voldy took your blood he can come at your relative’s house when he wants ! Nothing can stop him because the blood that was supposed to protect you is also in his veins._

_You were not very forthcoming as to how your relatives treated you but you seemed to dislike them and I know what it feels to be mistreated by your own family. So I’m assuming Dumbledore wants you to be mistreated some more._

_I’m sorry to have to tell you that way. I wanted to tell you well before but all the letters I send you are read by Dumbledore before coming to you. It was the only way to get the truth to you._

_I know I’m going to die this year because Dumbledore has seen me poking around and probably wants to shut me up before I can give you those pieces of information._

_Please, go to Gringotts, I trust the goblins they are a fine people and they have other information to give you that are extremely important ! Go as soon as you can! Finally, Harry I’m so sorry that we didn’t get to spend some more time together and that I couldn’t get to know you better. I fear that my role as your godfather wasn’t fulfilled._

_Never forget that I love you very much and that I’ll always be proud of you._

_Love, Your very own Sirius Orion Black that will watch you from above.”_

Tears were streaming down Harry’s face and he couldn’t seem to stop crying. His entire world just came crashing down. If what Sirius said was true, and he knew his godfather wouldn’t joke about something this important, it meant Dumbledore was far worse than Voldemort.

 Not only did he lie about not knowing his godfather was innocent but he actually helped in keeping Sirius in jail ! That meant Harry could have lived with Sirius and not with his horrible relatives ! He had wanted to live with his godfather the moment he knew that Sirius was innocent but Dumbledore kept him at Privet Drive because it was supposed to be safer. And now the young boy learned it was a complete lie !

Nearly three whole summers spent at the hand of the Dursley, practically starving to death and being beaten every chance his uncle wanted, for nothing ! Even worse, it made him more of an easy target for Voldemort and his death eaters since the home was a muggle one and nobody but him could protect themselves against wizards ! There was no fidelius on the house like at Grimault place.

His mind reeled trying to find an explanation to what he just realized but he found nothing. He felt a bone crushing sadness at everything that was lost at Dumbledore’s manipulations and an incredible anger as well. He was determined to avenge Sirius’s death because even if Dumbledore hadn’t been the one to kill Sirius he had definitely investigated against him, maybe had even encouraged his godfather to go to the department of mysteries knowing full well that Harry was safely tucked at Hogwarts.

He wanted to know everything that Dumbledore had done to him, every little manipulation.

Harry began to pace in his room. He had to decide what to do, he couldn’t count on anyone but himself now he couldn’t trust anyone, not after what he had just learned. A soft hoot from the owl still in his room made him look at the note he had left on his bed.

Gringotts ! Of course ! Sirius had said that he could count on the Goblins and he needed answer they could apparently provide.

That was good enough for him for now. But the problem was, how to go there ? He couldn’t do magic without getting everyone on his tail and he was trapped here for he didn’t know how long. And even if his relatives let him get out of his room, they’d never let him out the door. He decided to send a quick letter to Griphook to ask him of a way to meet and explaining his situation without, of course going into details. He didn’t want anyone knowing the treatment he got by his relatives.

Taking a quill he had kept with him somehow and a piece of paper lying around he wrote a quick note and gave it to the owl that flew into the night. The young man was exhausted, but he couldn’t sleep; not now he had to figure out a way to fight Dumbledore as well as Voldemort and that was already giving him a headache. He didn’t want to be anyone’s puppet anymore. He was rereading Sirius’s letter when the owl came back with a teaspoon as well as a note.

_“Mister Potter, I have to say I’m relieved you chose to listen to your godfather’s advice as we have much to discuss. To do so I sent you a portkey that will activate at exactly 8:00a.m tomorrow which will get you directly to my office. No one will know of you being here and this meeting shouldn’t take enough time for your guardians to note your disappearance. I should also notify you that the manager for the Black family accounts will be present to pass onto you some more information concerning your godfather and his will._

_I hope to see you well tomorrow, Griphook, manager of the Potter family.”_

Harry smiled for the first time today, sent a small note confirming his presence tomorrow and thanking the Goblin profusely for his help. He’d be able to get out of this hell hole tomorrow ! That was just perfect ! Well, at least one good thing was going to come out of this mess. Harry got up and prepared a bag with every little thing he owned in the room. His magical stuff were still locked in the cupboard under the stairs and therefore out of his reach but he was sure he could find a way to retrieve them at a later date. One thing was sure; he wasn’t going to come back to Privet Drive after his little encounter with the Goblins.

Now that he knew he wasn’t even safe here, he saw no reason to stay and furthermore, he didn’t want to die stupidly when Voldemort would figure out that he could find him with only the simplest tracking spell. Once he had everything which constituted of some ratty clothes, his wand that he had hidden and his firebolt that he had kept close and shrunken in his pocket so that he always had with him Sirius’s gift, he went to sleep.



Harry woke up from his fitful sleep at 7:30 which left him enough time to dress, eat the last remaining scrap of food he had and pee in the special spot he had which greatly ashamed him. But this time he thought of aunt Petunia having to clean the floor of the mess he had made because of them and it gave him a bit of sick pleasure. At 8:00a.m exactly he felt the familiar tug at his navel before stumbling into a very beautiful office.

He got up from the floor after his less than perfect landing and blushed hard at the small outstretched hand in front of him. He smiled at the Goblin and shook the offered hand.

“Hello Sir, you must be Griphook, I remember you from the first time I came here. It’s nice to meet you again.” The Goblin was quite dumbfounded that a wizard would remember him as it had been 6 years since their last encounter and wizards didn’t tend to think anything of Goblins.

“You have quite a good memory mister Potter and I am in fact Griphook, your account manager. It is an honor to meet you today.”

“The honor is mine thank you, I have to say I didn’t know I had an account manager and I have to ask if it’s something every wizard have ? Must be a very hard job then ! And please call me Harry.” Said harry while smiling and taking the seat Griphook showed him.

The Goblin smiled a bit and was sad to notice that the young Harry while not prejudiced against them didn’t know the first thing about their world. And wasn’t that a shame. “Actually, Harry not a lot of people have an account manager especially Goblins. It is reserved to the most Ancient and Noble families of the Wizarding World. The Potter family is one of the most Noblet there is, they go as far back as the founders you see, they come from a branch of the Gryffindor family. Not the main one but still.”

Harry was shocked to say the least. So he was a descendant of Gryffindor himself ? Waouh ! Now he felt better having decided to choose Gryffindor as his house. It didn’t change anything of course, he wasn’t Malfoy or Voldemort. He wasn’t going to go scream that piece of information on the streets but still, it felt good to know that.

Griphook could see that the young man in front of him was awed by what he had just learned; he could nearly feel the quiet excitation from where he sat. It was cute ! “So, because I come from an old family, I have an account manager, right ? But I don’t really have anything to manage ! I’m not rich or anything and I thought account managers were for when you want to place money to make more money or something like that… Is it different in the Wizarding World ?” Harry was beginning to get really confused.

Griphook laughed slightly. “You are right, young Harry. Account managers are normally here to advise wealthy people on what to do with their money. Which is one thing I have to tell you and that was kept from you, you are very rich.” Harry couldn’t have replied even if he had known what to say. Him ? Rich? That was the most laughable thing ever !

He looked like a beggar and he was apparently rich ? Destiny or whatever was having a laugh at his expense. “But…I don’t understand ? Why didn’t anyone tell me I was rich ? When I first came here Hagrid told me that my parents had left me with my vault but no one told me I had more ! “

“I’m very sorry that you weren’t told before and I feel partly responsible for that. I have tried to contact you multiple times but every time I sent you an owl, it came back with a letter, supposedly from you telling me that you wanted to stay concentrated on your studies and that you’d assume your role as Lord Potter when you would be older.” Said Griphook while watching Harry’s reaction. He was sure that the letters weren’t from the young boy because he had been raised by muggles that much the goblin knew and Griphook was sure that he didn’t even know what a Lord was in their world. 

"I never sent you anything ! It must have been Dumbledore ! Sirius told me that he read my letters ! I can’t believe it ! Why would he do something like that ! It’s not fair !” Harry was more that angry at yet another betrayal from his Headmaster.

He didn’t understand why Dumbledore did that. What did it change to know he was rich ? He could have helped Ron and the Weasleys ! He could have used that money to do good things ! Instead the money stayed here, unused.

Or…someone did use his money, someone was stealing from him. Harry’s eyes went big at that realization. Was it the reason he hadn’t been told ? He had to ask even if he couldn’t imagine Dumbledore as a thief, what he was learning about the man made him doubt everything.

“Sir, did someone take my money ?” said the young man quietly. Griphook was surprised at the question and quite pleased at the intelligence of the young wizard in front of him.

“Some was taken, yes…not all of it that would not be possible seeing as you are probably the richest man in Britain and that would have raised certain…suspicions. Also, since your late godfather, Lord Black named you his heir, you are now in possession of the Black fortune which is alone quite considerable. ”

Harry was even more shocked and he began to remember that in his letter Sirius had said that the Potters were rich and that he would have now access to the Black vaults. He had forgotten that part of the letter because it hadn’t felt like the most important information. After all, the treachery of Dumbledore had been the biggest surprise since he had discovered that he was a wizard.

“In his letter Sirius had said something along those lines but I think I didn’t want to understand it. It was Dumbledore that stole from me, was it? How much did he take exactly and how can I get it back?” The young man was determined, steel in his green eyes.

“It is indeed Dumbledore that stole from you and for what purpose I cannot say. Probably for his greater good” They both sneered at that thought. Dumbledore did want he did for his own gain, that much Harry was certain now.

“I don’t know if it would be a good idea to oppose your Headmaster directly to ask that he gives you your money back… that could be risky for you as he has a tremendous amount of power even more now that everybody knows that he was right about the return of the Dark Lord. What you can do his bid your time until you can take actions, you have to weaken him first.” Harry smirked at that idea. He liked it very much that was a very Slytherin thing to do, something the Headmaster was not expecting from him.

“Now mister Potter, I have something very important to tell you. The wills of your parents were never read and I want us to read it today. It might be hard for you to listen to but that could bring even more information meaning more things to use against Dumbledore. And we will do the will of your godfather as well. My esteemed colleague, Racknog who is the account manager of the Black estate, will activate the will of Lord Sirius Black.”

The Goblin saw the look of distrust on the young wizard in front of him and smiled reassuringly.

“Racknog is an old friend of mine, you can trust him. And all the account managers swear an oath to protect the interests of the family they work for. We can do you no harm my Lord.” Harry breathed easier at hearing this. He trusted the Goblin before him but he doubted himself at the moment. He didn’t know if he could trust himself and he said so to Griphook, not wanting to sound insulting or anything.

Griphook went and opened the door to call for the other goblin who appeared not long after. He looked a lot like Griphook and Harry didn’t know if all goblins just looked like each other or if the two account managers were related. They both took a seat next to him and summoned two worn looking parchments that Harry supposed was his godfathers and parents’ wills.

They opened his parents’ first and the young man was slightly trembling with emotion. He gestured for the goblin to begin reading.

_“This is the will of Lord James Charlus Potter, Head of the Most Noble House of Potter and Lady Lily née Evans Potter._

_We hereby declare being of sound mind and body and not being forced to write this will in any way._

_If something was to happen to the both of us, we give everything we own to our son Harry James Potter, Heir to the Most Noble House of Potter. If our death precedes the seventeen’s birthday of our son, he is to be taken care of and instructed in his role within the magical world by:_

**_Lord Sirius Black Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black._ **

_If he was unable to do so, the care of our son would go to the people that follow within this order:_

_-Severus Snape,_

_\- Lord Francis Longbottom Head of the Most Noble House of Longbottom,_

_\- Lord Terence Greengrass Head of the Most Noble House of Greengrass,_

_\- Remus Lupin,_

_Those are the only people we trust with the care of our son Harry James Potter. **In no case what so ever** is Harry James Potter to be put in the care of Petunia Dursley née Evans. _

_As for the care of the Lordship of the House Potter, it is our wish that the seats reserved for the Potter family is kept by the magical guardian of our son, be it Lord Sirius Black or any of the people mentioned in this will so long that our son is too young to do so._

_**No one else** is to be given proxy of the seats reserved to the Potter family. _

_For the protection of our Heir, we want his familiar to be with him at all times as is his right. His familiar has been put in stasis in our main vault to wait for Harry safely. His familiar has been trained to protect him and guide him throughout his life. **It is of extreme necessity** that his familiar is never kept away from him. _

_That is the will of James Charlus Potter, Head of the Most Noble House of Potter and Lady Lily Potter née Evans._

_So mote it be!”_

Harry just sat there in complete shock.

What he had just learned had put his world upside down ! He wasn’t supposed to live with his uncle and aunt ! He should have been tutored in his role has a lord and it had been kept from him ! And he didn’t even know about a familiar, he didn’t even know what it was !

Both goblins seemed to be shocked as well.

“Well, it appears that Mister Dumbledore created a lot of havoc in your life, young Harry. The fact that he kept your familiar away from you is punishable by a dementor’s kiss. And he also kept you from taking your rightful place as a lord of the magical world. I’m pretty sure you’ll find him in your seat at the Wizengamot. That would also be a death sentence in Azkaban for that offence. If you wish, we could charge him right away.”

Griphook seemed to be rather angry, even furious. He had just told Harry not to take actions against the Headmaster but was changing his mind at seeing the awful things Dumbledore had done to him. Ragnok seemed to be as furious as the other goblin.

Harry breathed and said: “ don’t worry Sir, I will not let the Headmaster’s crimes got unpunished but I want to know why he did all those things and as you said he has a lot of power right now. It wouldn’t do to antagonize him now. I’ll keep to the original plan of getting more information on his wrong doings and act afterwards. I don’t know how to deal with him right now anyway. The only people I trust right now are you two and my friends that I can’t contact yet. Also they don’t know anything about the manipulations Dumbledore made and they trust him. It’s going to be rather hard for them to believe me.”

“You are very wise, young mister Potter. That is a fine plan of action and we thank you for your trust, it is an honor.” Said Ragnok. “Now, we are going to read the will of your godfather while I ask for someone to bring your familiar to us.”

Harry was still confused as to what a familiar was so he asked: “what is exactly a familiar, Sir ? What does it means that it was trained and put in stasis for me ? How can it protect me ?”

Griphook chuckled at the amount of question the young man had. “A familiar is an animal that bonds with a witch or a wizard and that has a special relationship with them. They can have some powers that help the wizard. Any animal can become a familiar so I don’t know what specie yours is. And what your parents meant is something quite rare and that some old families do especially on war time.

They usually have their familiars breed to get a baby that will likely become the bonded of their child. For that to happen the two babies have to be born on the same day. The familiar’s baby gets to bond with the infant just after the birth and they will grow up together. The familiar of the baby is dedicated to him and will do anything to protect him. As the familiar grows up faster than a human, the parents of the baby can teach him to be the best bodyguard. And when your parents died your familiar was put in a deep sleep, a stasis, because it was still too little to protect you. It is so that it won’t age too quickly to do its job.”

Harry was more than surprised by what he had just learned. But he regained his focus when Ragnok opened his godfather’s will.

_“This is the will of Lord Sirius Orion Black Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black._

_I hereby declare being of sound mind and body and not forced to write this will in any way._

_If something was to happen to me, I give everything I own to my godson Harry James Potter. I also make him Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. It is my hope that Harry James Potter will be given what is rightfully him, his familiar._

_**It is of extreme importance** ! In my main vault is a book on familiars that could be useful for young Harry to learn what he needs to know as I wasn’t able to give him that information. My seats on the Wizengamot also have to be given to Harry James Potter or any proxy he sees fit, **except Albus Dumbledore !**_

_That is the will of Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black._

_So mote it be!”_

Harry smiled sadly but didn’t say anything. He was just so sad that he hadn’t been able to get closer to his godfather. And all of that was because of Dumbledore !

The door to the office opened and a goblin came with what looked to be a big cat with large ears. It seemed to still be in stasis and also seemed very young just one year old. Its fur was the purest white Harry had ever seen.

Even Aunt Petunia’s kitchen didn’t look this white ! The goblin put the cat on Harry’s lap and suddenly it seemed to awaken.

It opened its eyes and looked directly in Harry’s. the young man could see golden orbs before he felt a presence in his mind, like a gentle caress.

The cat seemed to wake a bit more and purred happily when it realized where it was.

Finally, his master was here with him, they were reunited.


End file.
